Faded Destiny
by Meicha
Summary: A lone lost girl arrives at destiny island under tragic cirumstances. She is losing all hope until she meets her 3 and only friends who show her the light and make her happy. But how long until diasters strikes again? CHAPTER FOUR IS UP
1. Default Chapter

Faded Destiny  
  
This first chapter just has to do with the arrival of the OC Meiko, there is really nothing about Sora or Riku just something about there appetites ^_^ I posted this to get some critiquing on my writing so any reviews EVEN Flames are appreciated ^_^ (if they are not to ego crushing that is he he) in this chapter they are al young but that will only last for about 2 chapters and i promise MUCH more Riku and Sora to come  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some blood and violence  
  
Disclaimer: NO I do not own the extremely sexy Riku or the utterly adorable Sora although I really wish I did and Jade belongs to my friend but i do own Meiko that's right folks she is a concoction of my creative brain *coughity cough cough*  
  
A young blonde haired, green eyed, seven year old girl came bouncing down from the island tree house, a basket hung over her arm. She was on the way back to her foster mother's house to get cookies for her tea party with the silvery haired Riku and the spiky haired Sora. Riku and Sora, in the beginning, being boys, refused to have the tea party with Jade because, in their eyes, "tea party's are for icky girls." But they quickly agreed to Jade's demands when they found food would be involved. So that was what sent Jade happily skipping down that beaten dirt path that ran along the beach, that's how jade ended up standing her watching this unfamiliar new site on the beach.  
  
A lone child stood on the sand as Jade watched her. She was young, the same age as Sora, maybe 5. Her dark, black, knotted hair was pulled into two uneven pigtails that hung limply framing her pale innocent face. She wore a ragged jean jumper faded and worn from what must have been years of use for it was a little to short for her. The thumb of her left hand was shoved stubbornly in her mouth while her right arm hugged an old teddy bear with matted fur to her chest. The poor little girl looked lost and alone, Jade knew only to well how that felt. She had never seen this sad girl and, even though she was afraid, she wanted to say hi, give her a friend so she might be happy, like she was when she meet Sora and Riku for the first time.  
  
But as she contemplated this thought something horrible happened and Jade was forced to see something no child should ever have to see.  
  
Out of no where another girl appeared beside the lost looking child. She was of the age 14 or 15 with the same raven wing colored hair as the small one, and it was just as tangled and knotted. She clutched her side as she staggered toward the adolescent, blood seeping through the fingers of her left hand. The young one didn't understand what was going on, but Jade most certainly did. She closed her eyes and flinched, this teenager didn't have much longer to live, and she would soon be gone. She opened her eyes again too see the 14 year old still struggling to reach the 5 year old.Sshe wanted to scream or to run or to do anything that would stop this all, but she couldn't, her feet were glued to the ground as were her eyes to this horrible scene unfolding before her.  
  
The teenager fell to her knees with a cry of pain. "MEIKO," she called out "STAY HERE, THE PEOPLE OF THE ISLAND ARE KIND THEY WILL PROTECT YOU" She coughed harshly as blood dribbled out from the corners of her mouth. Her body heaved into a ground shaking convulsion and the girl screamed with the agonizing white-hot searing pain that again flooded her dying body. The child known as Meiko moved closer to the girl. "Big sister what do you mean? " she asked quietly removing the thumb from her mouth. The older girl winced and replied, " Meiko I have to leave you. The next world is calling me my time here is done." Meiko shook her head violently and held out her stuffed animal. "NO NO NO NO!! Here hug teddy he will make you all better right big sister?" she whined anxiously as she shoved the matted bear towards her , "RIGHT? Hug teddy and you will be better, no more boo boo's he will make you happy!" She shoved the bear at her harder, a triumphant smile on her face for she believed she could save her sister. The older girl smiled and took the bear and with her last bits of strength gave it a little hug. Then she looked up at Meiko and with her last breath she whispered "I love you baby sister." With that her body gave way to another convulsion and she coughed her last cough.  
  
Blood poured from her mouth onto the ground, splattering the sand with little droplets of red. She drew her last shaky breath, and went limp. Meiko looked over the body of her dead sister and then to the blood stained teddy bear lying next to her, and realized the truth of it all. Her sister really was dead, she had failed to save her, it was her fault, and now she was alone. Alone in a place she did not recognize, in a place where she might end up the same way, dead. The young girl had seen something that made her grow up all to fast, and as if she could feel the pain of child hood innocence leaving her body, she screamed, screamed like she would never see another day.  
  
~TBC~  
  
That' s only the begging of the fic, I decided to post it to see if any one would review I want to know what I can improve on and what you guys like *crickets chirp*?...... Well if anyone reads it what they like and don't like he he please review ^_^ I know it kind of ended abruptly but the next chapter should answer any questions PLEASE REVIEW  
  
~*Meiko*~ 


	2. Bonds Are Formed

Chapter 2 for my loyal fans out there. *crickets chirp* ummm right then. ANYWAY, this chapter has more to do with Sora and Riku, yes the men of the hour or the last four of five months of my life ^_^ Please review, I value your comments ^_^ all of them so flames are excepted.  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Riku or Sora or any of the Squaresoft or Disney characters although I wish I did the credit goes completely to them. Also I do not own Jade she is my good friends character who I am borrowing for my story ^_^  
  
Now on with the show ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faded Destiny Chapter 2  
  
Bonds are Formed  
  
Jade shoved her fingers into her ears trying to blot out the noise of the glass-shattering cry. But her attempts were futile, for the child screamed so loud nothing could silence the ringing tones as they echoed in Jade's head. Minutes passed before she built up courage enough to open her tightly closed eyes, and remove her fingers. The sight that greeted her was a sad one indeed, the site of a child who had lost all happiness and hope. The site that reminded her of the day her hope and happiness had left her.  
  
It was only a few short whiles ago, that she had found them dead. Broken, bruised and limp bodies scattered on the floor like useless rag dolls. Pools of blood collected at her feet, their un-stirring surfaces reflecting the dim light.  
  
Jade shuddered and pushed the chilling image from her mind. She had suffered the same feeling as this Meiko girl, the same feeling of hopelessness and failure. The same feeling that she could have done something to help, and she didn't. She looked down at the now silently weeping girl and made a decision, a decision to show this girl that her life could go on, even when she had witnessed something so horrible. She would make sure she saw the light.  
  
But before Jade could approach the girl, she felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly, already well aware of whom it was. Behind her stood Sora and Riku. Sora's dark ocean blue eye's were resting on the body of the dead teenager. His mouth was open wide and his face was drained of all color as he took in the site. Riku on the other hand, was looking towards the new girl with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"That's odd Jade," he speculated " she ended up on the island the same way you did." Jade glared at him as if to say "Don't you dare mention that to me" Riku, catching her drift, silenced himself and cast his gaze over to the dead body. With a forced steady calmness in his voice he stated, "I guess we should tell some one about this, right?" Jade looked at Riku and nodded.  
  
"How about we send Sora? I don't think he should see this." She gestured to Sora who was still starring at the dead lifeless body, eyes full of curiosity and fear. Riku nodded in agreement.  
  
" Sora go get your parents or something, tell them something is wrong and we need them here NOW!" Sora broke his eyes away from the scene and nodded his head.  
  
"Right good idea, I'll be right back with them." With that he took of running for the boat that would take him take to the main island.  
  
Riku sighed, "Well come on Jade, we better get that little girl out of there" Jade looked at him and laughed slightly. " What are you laughing?" he snapped as he stomped his foot on the ground.  
  
"It's just that. you're only a year older than her. Its like your trying to sound all grown up or something" She laughed again slightly and grabbed his arm. "Now come on lets go meet her before she runs away" Starting to sound more like the seven year old she was, Jade pulled Riku down towards the sand to meet the new comer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They approached slowly, not wanting to startle her. Meiko sat, her knees draw tightly up to her chest and her thumb in her mouth. She was still crying, but not as hard as before. She looked at the blood stained teddy bear that was lying next to her sister. She longed for its comfort but was afraid to pick it up. So she just sat there starring at it, silent tears running down her face leaving little silvery trails on her pink flushed cheeks.  
  
Jade and Riku were afraid to disturb her, they didn't want to scare her, but still they were curious. It was Jade who made the first move.  
  
"Uh hi I'm uh Jade" she said quietly. Meiko twirled around and held her hands up to shield her face. Jade could see there were thin silvery scars on the back of them. Those hands had taken many beatings trying to shield that face from danger. "Oh, no, I won't hurt you. I just want to be your friend. and so does Riku." She gestured towards the teal-eyed boy. Meiko lowered her hands and smiled a little.  
  
"Friend? Really, I've never had one of those before" she squeaked. Her brown eyes seemed to lighten a little at the word friend and Jade was convinced she was on to something.  
  
"Yeah you can come to the tea party I'm having. Riku is gonna come and so is Sora, you'll like him he's funny." She happily proclaimed.  
  
"Really? You'd let me do that?" Meiko asked her eyes full of wonder.  
  
" Yeah" Riku piped in, " and there will be cookies too!" He grinned and continued, " that reminds me, I am pretty hungry." Meiko laughed and began to stand up, but right as it looked that this sad child had started to find a little happiness, she sat down in the sand again and frowned deeply.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jade looked at her with concerned eyes. Meiko looked back at her. Once again she seemed troubled.  
  
"What about sister, I just cant leave her here can I?" She sighed sadly and looked at the lifeless body with newly formed tears in her eyes. "I mean she will get mad if I leave without telling her where I am going." Jade felt a surge of pity in her heart.  
  
"Meiko, your sister is gone, she moved on. But she is in a better place now where she isn't hurt any more and she's happy." all of the sudden Meiko's eyes light up and she jumped to her feet.  
  
" SO IT DID WORK!" She jumped around happily. "I told her that if she hugged teddy everything would be better, see even though she isn't with me any more she isn't hurt and she is happy!" She smiled brightly. "She is all better now"  
  
Jade didn't understand at first. Meiko's sister was dead but she was convinced she was fine. Then it hit her. This little girl just wanted her sister to be all better, pain free and happy no matter if that meant losing her. She wasn't crying because her sister was dead, she was crying because she thought she had let her sister down. She thought that she had failed to make her feel no more pain as she passed on. But she could see now as this child jumped around happily that she had actually achieved her goal. And that even if she would not see her sister for a long time, she had still, in her mind, made the pain go away. She had still put her sister to rest safely.  
  
"So I'm hungry are we gonna have cookies now?" Meiko sang out happily. Riku laughed.  
  
"I like the way you think Mei" He said. Jade smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's because she thinks like you dummy!" She laughed.  
  
"HEY! I'm not a dummy" Riku pouted. This time Mei and Jade laughed out loud. Jade smiled and said,  
  
"Come on we will show you our tree house!" she grabbed Meiko's hand and began to pull her away. But Meiko stopped her,  
  
"Wait I have to do something first." She walked slowly back over to her sister's body and wiped her palm across her sister's face, closing her eyes forever. "Goodbye big sister." With that she picked up the teddy bear and placed underneath on of the older girls arms.  
  
She ran down to the waters edge to wash her blood soaked hands in the ocean before she bounced back up to Jade. "That's a tradition in our family. Whenever someone dies you close there eyes so they don't have to see the world they left behind any more, mommy taught me that." She smiled at the memory of her mom, than said, "Now where is this tree house? Show me?"  
  
Jaded nodded and once again began to lead the way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later, after the adults of the island who were summoned by Sora found the body of the dead teenager, they held a small funeral for her. Even though they didn't know the girl, they felt it their duty to lay her to rest properly. So one warm summer night a service was held. A large fire was built and her body cast in. Meiko didn't attended this service, and the adults let that pass for they thought it was because she was afraid to watch her sister's final moments. But she had her own reasons. She had already said goodbye and paid her respects. She was at peace now and she didn't wish to disturb that. But she did watch, from the tree house, as the ashes of her sister were cast into the ocean. Seeing that closed a chapter in her life. Now her whole family was gone and with them, her old life and ways. She had a new family now, the people on this island, her new friends, Jade, Sora and Riku, and she was happy, happier than she ever had been.  
  
~TBC~  
  
And this ends a chapter of the new friends life. Next chapter every one is a bit older and a problem starts to arise.. *evil scary suspense music* WHAT IS THAT PROBLEM YOU MAY ASK? Well you will just have to tune in for CHAPTER 3 of Faded Destiny to find out! Please review your comments are valued ^_^  
  
~*Meiko*~ 


	3. Mysterious Shards

Sry about the wait don't kill me please *cowers in fear*  
  
Well here we are again, in chapter 3, wow. This is the longest I have ever kept a fic going. man I know talk about sad *sigh* NE way in this chapter everyone is a tad older umm Meiko is 8... so is Sora. and Riku is 9 and Jade is 10 YES that's right folks! Moving on. In this chapter we discover the PROBLEM of the story, yes that's right, a problem. For all of you out there, who know me, you must be fainting at my sudden inspiration and non-brainless blabbing. ^_^ My theory on the sudden inspiration, I fell out of bed while sleeping and hit my head, all the while not waking up ^_^ lol NE way here it is I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review ^_~  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the extremely sexy Riku or the utterly adorable Sora although I wish I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faded Destiny Chapter 3  
  
The Mysterious Shard  
  
The four friends lay restlessly on Riku's island, the hot noon day sun beating down on them. It was a sticky, mid-August day and no one felt like doing much of anything. Swimming was one option thrown out by Sora, but it was widely rejected because, if they wanted to swim that would mean having to move their lazy butts to get to the water.  
  
" It's so hot I think my skin is going to melt of my bones!" complained Meiko. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Here's and idea," Riku offered, "how about we go find shade. Maybe in that strange cave by the waterfall? We have been meaning to explore it, I bet you its about MILLION degrees cooler in there than out here." Riku sat up and looked down at Meiko who was lying next to him, then to Sora, then Jade. "So what do you guys think? Good idea?"  
  
Sora sighed and reluctantly stood up. "It's better than sitting here letting our brains turn to mush?" Jade started to giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Sora asked huffily. Jade burst out into hysterical fits of shaking laughter.  
  
"Sora your brain already is mush!" She jumped up next to him and poked his forehead. "He he see I don't think there is much in there."  
  
"Hey!" Sora yelled. Jade let out a little squeal and ran. Sora was quick to chase after her. "GET BACK HER BLONDIE!" They ran yelling and laughing towards the mysterious dark cave at the base the tree by the waterfall.  
  
"So Meiko you coming?" Riku asked the brown-eyed girl who was still laying on the ground.  
  
She looked up at him and croaked," To weak, can't. stand up. go on without me." She let her head roll to the side and her tongue flop out of her mouth dramatically. Riku laughed.  
  
"I always have to do everything for you don't I?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He reached out his hand to Meiko, "come on stand up" She opened one eye and smiled brightly at him as she reached out her small hand and put it in Riku's larger palm.  
  
"You know you are so nice Riku." she said as he pulled her to her feet. He just grumbled and started off after Sora and Jade who where splashing each other with water from the waterfall far off. "Ehem, Riku I told you I was to weak.." She tapped her foot on the hard packed sand and dirt that made up the small island. Riku moaned and turned back around to face her.  
  
"Yes Meiko?" He asked his voice strained. She only smiled sweetly and then screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
" PIGGY BACK" She jumped onto Riku's back and laughed triumphantly. "You may move on now servant." Riku sighed heavily and started to walk off the island the younger girls arms encircling his neck, nearly choking him.  
  
"Why do I even put up with you? Why don't I just throw you off the edge of the island into that water now?" He asked.  
  
"Because you love me to much, and besides I can swim." Riku chuckled at Meiko's response.  
  
"Hey Meiko, I don't love you and I don't think you could swim with your shoes on." He walked over to the edge of the island and let go of her legs so she started to slip of his back. Meiko's eyes widened in fright and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Riku grabbed her legs again and hoisted her further up onto his back. He grimaced at the pain of Meiko's nails digging into his flesh. "Meiko could you stop that?" He choked out "And besides I wouldn't drop you, I'm not that evil" Meiko lessened her grip on his neck and sighed.  
  
"Alright then lets go Riku." She said huffily. "And by the way I don't think your nice any more" She pouted. Riku sighed, she was never happy. He rolled his eyes and finally started after Jade and Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 15 minutes later the foursome where standing outside the entrance to the cave, dripping wet. Sora thought it would be a good idea to push Meiko into the water, unfortunately bring himself and Riku with her. Jade was the last one left standing dry until they grabbed her ankles and tugged her down into the small pool of water where she met the same wet fate as they.  
  
Besides the fact that they were now soaked, the dunk had put the friends into somewhat better spirits for now they weren't as hot. But even though they weren't eager to seek shade anymore, the prospect of exploring a new dark cave still beckoned to them. Everyone wanted to go inside, but no one wanted to go first, so it all came down to one thing.  
  
"Alright everyone, feet in the middle!" Sora instructed. Of course there was only one way to solve this problem.  
  
"Okay" Sora said when everyone was ready he put his finger on Jade's foot and started "Ink" moving to Meiko's foot "Stink" then to Riku's "poop" then his own "fart" then once again back to Jades, "out."  
  
"YAY!" Jade pulled her foot out and clapped her hands happily. "I DON"T HAVE TO GO FIRST" The others glared at her ruthlessly and continued their game of elimination.  
  
Riku was next to be saved, leaving only Meiko and Sora. "Okay ready" Sora placed his finger on Meiko's foot, "Ink, stink, poop, fart, out." He puffed in frustration. Meiko smiled and pulled her foot out, leaving him the first to go. "WHY I ask you is it ALWAYS ME. No matter what we do I always go first"  
  
He sighed heavily and removed the small wooden sword he kept hanging through a lop of string he had tied to his belt. "Well no use in complaining, none of you would EVER volunteer to go first.would you?" He looked up, hope in his adorable blue eyes, but every one just laughed and shook their heads. "Mean poop faces." Sora grumbled under his breath as he took the first step into the dark damp tunnel that lead into the mysterious new world beyond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tunnel that led into the cave wasn't very spectacular. The same was said for the cave itself. The walls were a dark, storm cloud gray, with water that slowly trickled down making them wet to the touch. There was a damp, musty smell about the place that lingered in your nose for hours after the source of the smell was long gone. A few small patches of long, untended weeds grew at the base of some of the larger rocks. A small opening in the ceiling of the cave provided an almost circular patch of sunlight in its center. A few clumps of vines hung down out of the hole as well, blowing in the wind as it whistled through the vent.  
  
Sora, Jade and Meiko stepped into this cave seeing nothing but what I just described to you, but Riku, saw something much more interesting. He saw the something that would change life for him as he knew it.  
  
On the back wall, nestled amongst all the gray rock, sat a door. It was tall, maybe six and a half or seven feet. The wood was dark, and shiny. Around the doors edge, framing it like a picture, was a stripe of gold. It curled along the doors shape until it meet at the top and feel into a graceful curl. The door seemed almost perfect, except for the fact that it was missing a handle.  
  
"Hey do you guys see that?" He asked excitedly as he pointed to the back wall of the cave. Everyone quickly looked, thinking that Riku had found something worth while, but they saw only boring old stone.  
  
"Riku stop it! There's nothing there." Jade said. a look of disappointment splayed over her usually soft face. "It's not nice to lie like that you know"  
  
"But I swear, there, there is something there, it's a door, don't you see it?" He whined anxiously.  
  
Sora looked at him oddly, "Riku I think your seeing things, there is nothing there. Its just boring old rock, like the rest of this cave." He sighed, they had come in here for nothing. No monsters, no cool bugs or lizards or anything of interest to him. "Come on guys lets get out of here, its boring. Maybe we can go back to my house for ice pops or something."  
  
Meiko and Jade sighed, they where hoping that they might find some cute bunnies or something cool, but to their disappointment all there was, was nothing. They nodded to Sora and walked off towards the exit of the cave.  
  
"You coming Riku?" Sora asked. Riku sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I'll be along in a sec."  
  
Sora nodded a concerned look in his eyes. He started off after the girls, but once he reached the entrance to the tunnel, he looked back and said, "Don't do anything stupid." Then he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku was finally alone. He knew that door was there. He could see it with his own eyes. But then again, if the others couldn't see it, maybe he was going crazy. There was only one way to tell.  
  
Riku cautiously approached the door, one hand stretched out in front of him waiting to feel if it was really there. He stepped directly in front of the gleaming mahogany wood and, with a deep breath, closed his eyes and reached out to brush his fingertips gently against it.  
  
His fingertips met hard, cool, wood. So the door really was there, at least for him. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily in relief, he wasn't going crazy, at least not yet. In wonder that the door was really there, Riku stretched out both palms to meet its surface. He ran his hands over the dark smooth wood, he traced the swirl of the gold detailing, but still he found one imperfection, there was no way to open it.  
  
But he could only contemplate this idea for a second because, you see, this mysterious door was guarding the path to the heart of their world. It couldn't let anyone or anything through and had its own devices to stop them.  
  
Riku decided he would push the door, if he was lucky it might not be locked and would open. But the door did not like his idea, for as Riku placed his hands against it, the door shot two spikes of wood into him.  
  
Riku yelped in pain and quickly pulled his hands back from the door to see he had received shards of wood in them. They were long and thin but it was like they had small barbs on the ends, like a bee stinger, making them harder to pull out. But Riku didn't care, he wanted those things out of his hands NOW!  
  
He lifted his first hand up to his mouth and, ignoring the pain, ripped the spike from his hand with his teeth. Riku felt a huge serge of power that made him sick, he spat the wood to the ground and then looked back at his hand, amazed to find it fully healed.  
  
Normally that would interest him but he would worry about that later, he was feeling sicker and sicker and needed to get the other spike out. With his healed hand, he grabbed a hold of the last spike and pulled with all his might. The spike came slowly sliding out, but as it reached the tip, Riku heard a crack. The spike suddenly came free from his hand, at least, most of the spike did. Riku looked back down , his vision getting blurry, and he saw something that made the bottom of his stomach fall away, a bit a the spike was still left in his hand, and the skin had healed over it, holding it deep.  
  
Riku couldn't take any more, his vision went dark, his body crumpled to the floor, and he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A shard of wood had been left in Riku's hand. One shard that would always tie him to this door. The shard, as of now, was pure, for nothing has happened to the heart of the world. But if the heart grows dark then so will the shard. And if the shard grows dark, then so will poor Riku. And if Riku grows dark, then the world as they knew it , did not stand a chance.  
  
~TBC~  
  
BUM BUM BUM BUM uh-oh sounds foreboding yes? Well you might have to wait awhile for chapter four *sob* I'm sry I really am but I have this stupid art enrichment project I have to do, and I am not even god at art hmpf. I will TRY to update as soon as possible so ummm R+R and tell what you like and what you didn't, this chapter wasn't that good *sob*  
  
Meiko 


	4. Happy Birthday

OH god. OH GOD DON'T KILL ME PLEASE *hides in fear* I know I know its been almost three months I'm a loser *sobs* I just haven't felt inspired, then suddenly my muse struck, it struck me over the head and screamed YOU IDIOT WRITE so that's what I did and here it is. Please forgive me I'm sorry. *whimpers*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the incredibly sexy Riku or the cute but short Sora ^_^  
  
Rating: Still PG-13  
  
NOW ON WITH OUR SHOW WEEEEE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been almost 3 years since Riku awoke in the dark cavern of the mysterious place. He remembered nothing of the strange experience all he knew was that when he woke, there was a painful bump embedded in the palm of his hand. He didn't know how long he had lain there, he just knew that when he left the cave it was dark and the people of the village were frantically searching for him.  
  
They asked him many times what he had been doing but all he could do was shrug and say he didn't remember. The people decided after much tireless interrogation that Riku must have just hit his head and forgotten about the incident. As for the bump in his hand, he kept that to himself assured that it would only cause more questioning, and suddenly, he didn't like the idea of people prying into his life anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 28th, a date like all the others to most people, but not to Riku. It was the day he was born, the day of his 12th birthday. But unlike any normal child, Riku despised his birthday. It was only another day for him to feel lonely and sad. He really didn't have any family, there was no one to sing him Happy Birthday and make him a cake. There was no one to give him presents or birthday hugs, he was alone, like he had always been. Riku bite his lip hard and kicked at the ground as he silently cursed the day over and over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku starred at his reflection in the surface of the slowly swirling ocean water. He had changed a lot in a year he thought to himself. Whether it was bad or good he didn't know, all he knew was that something was different. He reached his hands out and slowly brushed his fingertips across the water's mirror like surface making it ripple. As he watched the small waves move out in steady circles he realized that once the tiny waves had started, they could never stop. They would keep going until they hit an obstacle like another stretch of land. Sometimes he felt that way, so caught up in his emotions that he thought he could never escape. And then just as suddenly as it starts, it all stops.  
  
Suddenly he felt like he was being watched, spinning around quickly he saw Sora and Jade smiling down at him. A wave of happiness suddenly washed over his body, had they remembered him?  
  
"Hiya there Riku!" Jade waved happily at him as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Riku sat up and smiled at them, the first time he had smiled in a long time.  
  
" Hi Jade, Hi Sora, what's up you guys?" Riku sounded so pleasant that it almost alarmed them. almost.  
  
"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY RIKU. right Sora?" Sora nodded and Jade continued. " We have something to tell you. or ask you or something like that."  
  
Riku's chest swelled with happiness, they had remembered his birthday, finally, someone cared enough about his existence to wish him a happy birthday. "Yessssssssss?" he urged Jade on.  
  
" We have been looking for you to ask . If you have seen Meiko any where I mean." Jade rambled on, but Riku didn't hear the rest of her mindless chatter. His sudden happiness had turned into instant anger and hate, and his heart broke in two.  
  
" NO I HAVENT SEEN HER!" Riku snapped sharply at Jade. " I haven't seen her and I don't care if I never see any of you again! You don't care about me at all do you?" He was yelling at the top of his lungs now and advancing slowly towards her. "You have never cared about me, you're the same as everyone else, all of you! You just enjoy toying with me. WELL I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT ALL!" He raised his hand as if he was going to slap Jade hard across the face, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead of facing the world, he ran, ran like he never had run before in his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku ran aimlessly. What was happening to him, how come he had gotten so angry at his friends? Would he have really hit Jade? His mind was crowded with thoughts of doubt and hate, what was happening to him, why was he changing like this? He stumbled into the entrance of the secret cave blindly groping about for something to hold onto before he collapsed. His head throbbed with a piercing pain, it was like his skull was being torn apart, and then he saw it.  
  
A door, the same door he had seen 3 years ago. Suddenly it was as if a wave hit him, all the memory of that night flooded back into his mind. The pain of the spikes in his hands, the nausea he felt when he couldn't get them out, the coldness he felt in his heart, and a fear he was going to die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiko happily hummed to herself as she sat with her legs dangling over the edge of Riku's Island. She tilted her head back to catch more of the suns warm rays on the soft skin of her face. The warmth helped her think.  
  
Riku had been so upset lately. She hated to see him like that, she especially hated to see him like that today of all days. It was his birthday, he should be happy. There must be something she could do to cheer him up, but what.  
  
It was then, from her perch on the edge of the land she saw a form running faster than she thought it was possible for any normal human to run. It must have been Riku, he was the only one who could run like that, so fast it seemed he was flying. What was he running like that for, she wondered. Maybe he was running from something, maybe he was upset again.  
  
She followed the form with her eyes until it disappeared into the yawning cavernous mouth of the secret place. Now she was certain she had to do something to make his day better. But what could a small, clumsy 11- year-old girl like herself do?  
  
She couldn't bake, knowing her if she tried she would end up burning down the whole island. How about giving him a present, but what? She stood up from her resting-place and stalked over to the paoupo tree. What could she possibly do to make Riku happy? Maybe a cake! No, she already established she couldn't cook. She sighed heavily in frustration and bashed her head against the tree. "What can I POSSIBLY do?" she muttered softly to herself.  
  
Something fell out of the tree a knocked her on the head. Meiko cursed and looked around angrily. But suddenly her anger turned to complete glee.  
  
One of the star shaped fruits had fallen out of the tree and knocked her on the head. It was bright yellow and ripe, she couldn't believe her luck. She didn't exactly know what these fruits where for, but the adults always warned them not to touch them without good reason. Cheering Riku up was a good enough reason, right?  
  
Meiko remembered how Jade always talked about eating one of the fruits, but not knowing when was the right time. Meiko had no clue what Jade had been talking about. The fruit looked normal enough to her, what was so special about them?  
  
But now, for some reason it seemed right. The fruit seemed like the perfect thing to give Riku for his birthday. Maybe there was hope for him yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Riku awoke rubbing his head. He was still in the secret cave, he must have passed out or hit his head or something. At first he didn't remember why he was in this place, but that didn't last for long.  
  
As the memory of the door came back into his mind, Riku began to feel panicked, sick, and anxious. He looked around, but the mysterious door in the rock was gone. He moaned and sank to the ground.  
  
"What's happening to me?" He muttered as he clasped his head in his hands. "Why am I like this? Am I going insane?" He felt like screaming his mind was so clouded. On one hand he felt like this was all-wrong, he wanted to go back to the carefree days where he just hung out with his friends and was happy. He missed fighting with Sora, he missed racing Jade, and he missed hanging out with Meiko. But on the other hand, he didn't care about them he wished they would leave him alone.  
  
"NO! Why am I thinking like this." He couldn't stop these thoughts, but he wanted them to go away so badly. What was going on?  
  
He was so absorbed in his sorrows he didn't notice Meiko had entered the cave.  
  
"Uh.. Riku?" Meiko called softly.  
  
Riku's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He couldn't let her see him like this.  
  
She walked deeper into the cave towards him, something held behind her back. Riku looked into her hazel eyes. There was something about them, a certain mixture of joy and mischief. What did she have with her?  
  
"Riku, I.. I brought you something, for your birthday." She stepped closer to him and sat down, the gift still hidden behind her back.  
  
"For, my birthday?" He asked cautiously. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't believe she had remembered, where his other friends had forgotten, she had remembered.  
  
Meiko nodded. "I mean you were upset and I felt bad so I tried to find you something only I couldn't think of anything then I found this and I knew it would be perfect you know when you know something's gonna be perfect and you can feel it and well I don't know and . here!" She closed her eyes and thrust the gift towards Riku.  
  
Riku looked at the fruit, then to Meiko, her face red with embarrassment. He looked at her and then back to the fruit and happily laughed.  
  
Meiko opened an eye and looked at him. A big smile played across his lips as he took the fruit from her hands. She opened her other eye and clapped her hands with glee.  
  
" I knew you would like it Riku!" She yipped at him.  
  
He nodded happily and responded "It's the best present I have ever gotten in my life Meicha." He put the fruit down next to him and looked at the elated girl.  
  
It was then that he noticed how pretty she really was. Her smile seemed to brighten the whole dark cavern. Her hair falling gracefully down onto her shoulders her skin glowing with pride.  
  
He was so caught up in the moment, he forgot the feelings he was having before. He forgot about feeling upset and angry all he knew was the joy of the moment.  
  
He reached down and took the fruit in his hands. With a crisp snap he broke it in half and pushed one of the pieces towards the girl. Meiko looked at him curiously and took the fruit in her hands.  
  
"What are you doing Riku?" She asked, slightly confused.  
  
He smiled at her and said, " It is only fair that you get to share in my birthday celebration right?" He nodded towards the piece of the yellow star she held in her hands.  
  
"Oh Riku, thank you, but I can't. It was your gift right?" She tried to give him back her half of the fruit but he wouldn't take it.  
  
"Please Meiko, eat it, for me?" He pushed it back to her. Meiko nodded. "On the count of three." Riku said smiling at her. "One," they brought the halves up to their mouths. "Two," they looked each other in the eyes. "Three!" at the same time they sunk their teeth into their halves of the fruit, took a bite, chewed and swallowed.  
  
It was done, although both of them didn't know it at the time. So innocent to the fruits true nature, neither of them knowing it would bind them together for ever. But then again maybe it was a good thing. Maybe being bound to Meiko would keep part of Riku's heart safe from the now invading darkness. Maybe love would save him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now wasn't that great *coff* not really worth the wait ugh I know it isn't that great but it's here. I know not really an excuse. I SWEAR I will try a lot harder to get an update faster thanks for reading please comment he he oh and about that super long sentence. I know you grammar freaks probably noticed it but its supposed to be like she is talking really fast without breaths. See?  
  
Meiko 


End file.
